Love is an imprint
by Yut Taha Aki
Summary: Hermione Dakota Uley was Born to Sam and Emily Uley. Sam is the alpha of the pack. Emily is the one with the food. Hermione grew up thinking everything was fine. Till she was 10. That when the fever set in. Hermione became the youngest and second female shapeshifter in the pack. Then at 11 she got a letter. (By the way american schools don’t accept muggleborns)
1. Timeless

Sam's pov

I stood in the port angeles airport. I was waiting for my daughter Hermione. Her plane touched down a few minutes ago. I knew she would get here as fast as she could even if she runs at top speed. She had just finished her sixth long year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. When Hermione got her acceptance letter from professor Dumbledore, I was so proud of her that she could finally show her true talents.

"DADDY!" A voice I recognized behind me yelling

I quickly turned around to see my one and only daughter Hermione running up to me at full speed. I opened my arms wide to give her the traditional bear hug I always give her. Hermione jumped into my long awaiting arms and wrapping her legs around my waist. I had little to no fear of hurting her when I hugged her as tight as I do. As she threw her arms around my neck and legs around my hips she couldn't help but kissed me and I her.

Hermione wore her short jean cut offs she made awhile back and always wore when she didn't want to impress anyone. She also wore a blue tank top with the Red Bull logo on the front she made out of one of my old T-shirts that I grew out of when I phased. I knew it was a good idea to keep them, well I kinda kept all of them and Hermione found them in the attic of the house and made them her own. She had blue and pink Nike memory foam flip flops on her feet. And in her inky black medium length hair was in somewhat of a ponytail and she had put a dark grey head band with the corona beer logo scattered all over it.

"Sweetheart I've missed you." I said

"I missed you too Daddy." Hermione said

Now Hermione Dakota Uley was a two inches shorter than me (if we had no shoes on our feet) with my eyes and she looked like her mother. She also had my personality. At the age of only 17 years old she was a shapeshifter like me. It surprised the shit out of me, Emily and the rest of the pack when she phased at the age 10 taking the crown of youngest first shift from Brady fuller who phased when he just turned 12 years old. Seriously we had a crown made for the youngest shifter and it's in her room, on a shelf above her bed that has a quilt that has the bud light beer logo on it.

"Ready to go home baby girl?" I asked her when she let go

I knew the answer. She wanted to see Emily, Brady and Seth.

"Yes Daddy I want to see mom, Brady and Seth." Hermione said

KNEW IT! Mentally throwing my fists up in the air happily.

So let me get you up to seed on the imprints. I imprinted in Emily, Embry imprinted on Claire young (Emily's niece), Quill imprinted on Bella swan (for a cops daughter Bella really didn't freak out like we thought), Paul imprinted on Rachel Black (Jacob blacks sister), Jared imprinted on Kim whitetail, Seth imprinted on my baby girl Hermione, Jake imprinted on Michelle crafts. And Leah imprinted on Bella's friend Eric Yokie.

And that only leaves two wolves. Brady fuller and Colin littlesea. Well Brady and Hermione had the most rare imprint ever. The sibling imprint. There had been only one sibling imprint per pack so it was considered extremely rare. That also shocked everyone.

And the two (Colin and Brady) are hoping Hermione has some friends that are their imprints (I'm hoping for Luna Lovegood a ravenclaw and rose write a Slytherin who sits with the griffindoors). And Hermione literally promised that on her 18th birthday Brady and Collin will be able to go to Hogwarts so they can see if they imprint.

Let me also tell you that when I phased I kind of slipped up. Me and Bella had no secrets between each other. So I told her and showed her. After that she told me that she would never let anyone know that wasn't apart of the secret. And every time someone phased she would be notified about it. She was the only one I could get close to Quill when he had to be watched for the signs of phasing. Lucky that leech triggered his phase.

-Hermione's pov-

The ride home was nice. Even the view of the forest and trees were nice. I love being back in Washington. I love running around wild in my white wolf form. It's been a long damn school year.

Yes, I came home on breaks like Christmas and Easter and such and yes Seth and sometimes Brady comes on the weekends courtesy of Professor Dumbledore but I really did missed my family and friends. At least this year wasn't like third year where I helped Remus (even though he still works as the dada teacher and he is doing better) during the fucken full moons. Hell I even convinced him to take nymphadora Tonks (I call her water nymph) as his mate. He knew I understood what it was like to have a mate because of Seth but me and the pack and the girls/Eric have always called it imprinting.

Damn I did a lot of work in six short years. Bill and Fluer are engaged to be married and Teddy, Remus and Tonks' son is due to be born soon and I'm the godmother and now Charlie is happily married to my cousin Faith. I really couldn't believe it. Hell Faith is a muggle. She only met Charlie because he wanted to pick me up for the Quidditch World fucken Cup. Really the only Weasley kids that I'm really close to are Bill, Charlie and the twins.

"I'm really glad you're back baby girl." Daddy said

"Me too Daddy I missed it here." I said

"How was this school year?" Daddy asked

I always loved Daddy.

"It was okay when I go to the train station Molly Weasley said that she might come this way on a family trip. And that means all seven kids and their significant others like Fluer, Katie and Angie. And I hate that Ronald is coming because he wants me to be his damn girlfriend." I said

"Have you told him that you can't because of the wolf?" Daddy asked

"Yes I have and I used every threat I could think of and nothing works anymore. I almost phased because of it." I said

"Maybe when he comes you can get SJ, Austin, Brady and Seth to gang up on him so he'll back off." Daddy suggested

"That is a good idea Daddy." I said

"Wait that means Faith will come back with Charlie as well." Daddy said

"It's funny that we are related to the Weasley family somehow." I laughed at this, "Oh and I heard that Sirius is coming with Harry for the summer and they will be here tomorrow." I said

Daddy' laugh boomed through the truck cab. I had noticed it was riding smoother then when daddy picked me up on spring break a couple months ago.

"Daddy did you do something to my baby?" I asked

"Me and Jake gave it a tune up." Daddy said

Daddy and Jake own their own auto body shop that they insisted that everyone in the pack including the imprints and the kids that can drive come too. They call it the Black Swan which I find really hilarious.

"Yay. I love my truck." I said

The summer before my 16th birthday I got my license and this truck. The truck was light blue and was a crew cab. It was a 2000 Ford F-350 super duty diesel. And not a lot of people know how to work on it.

"Daddy?" I said

"Yes baby?" Daddy asked

"I'm scared." I confused

"Why are you scared?" Daddy asked

"Everything is changing and I don't want it to." I said

"It's going to be okay." Daddy said

-Seth pov-

Mia was coming home today. I couldn't believe it. I missed her so much. Even though I saw her every single weekend curtesy of her headmaster Professor Dumbledore. That always made me happy.

And on one weekend when I was there just before her spring break me and her had finally had sex and we marked each other. It made us feel at peace and relaxed. I just hope no one knows. I really don't want anyone to know right now. I think the only person who knows about it is Brady. He seems to know everything. And Mia tells almost everything to him and vice versa.

"What's got you all happy and smiling Seth? It's like you are s different person right now." Emily asked me with a smirk

"Mia is coming home from school today. Six years at school like this. I thought I would go crazy." I said looking up at her with a smile

Emily Uley was one of the most kind hearted people that I have ever met. Ever since she found out that she was a imprint and was told about the pack she had taken care of us. And once Emily got pregnant with Austin everyone else started to get pregnant. After Emily it was Bella because she planned it with Emily.

"I know my baby girl is coming home. At least she only has one more year of this. And I know that you know she has you, Brady and Sam wrapped around her little finger." Emily said happily waving her long red painted pinky

I smiled she was certainly a daddy's girl and the girl of my dreams and Brady's sister. Emily noticed this about me.

"I know Emily. I know. She's got me pussy whipped." I said

"And Seth if Sam finds out you had sex with Hermione, he's going to flip and you will be on the receiving end of it." Emily said

"How did you know that? I thought no one knew. I tried to keep it away from everyone." I asked looking horrified and terrified

"Me and Hermione had a talk. Remember that mother daughter day she wanted when she was on the spring break she had a while back?" Emily said

"Yeah I do. What does that have anything. Emily I don't get it." I replied

"WELL GET IT." She shouted, "She told me the day after she arrived. She didn't want Sam to hear. You know how protective Sam is of her. And don't get me started on SJ and Austin or even Brady." Emily said

At that moment I knew I was fucked. I needed a plan. If Sam, SJ, Austin and Brady find out what we did I'm going to be six feet under.

"Emily what am I going to do? If they find out I'm dead." I said

"Just breathe Seth. When Sam confronts you just say you couldn't help yourself. That your wolf was demanding it. Okay." Emily said

-Brady's pov-

Today was the day. Mia was coming home and here I am in Sam Uley's living room waiting for her. Waiting for the one I tell everything too. The one I spend countless nights just talking all night. We would talk about anything and everything. Mia and I were more like brother and sister. When she wasn't with Seth she was with me. Even though Austin and SJ were her brothers Mia didn't have a close relationship with them like she did with me. Mia and I were so close some people sometimes made the mistake of the relationship between the two of us.

The whole pack knew Mia and I had a sibling imprint which is even rarer then the lovey dovey imprint. And I'm just going to tell you this. I'm scared to imprint. Each time I thought about it I thought my imprint would keep me away from Mia. I could tell everyone is wanted me to imprint on Mia's friend Luna Lovegood or Rose Write. Then I hear the back door open and close and I perked up. MY MIA!

I stood up and walked into the kitchen/dining room. And there she is. In her cut off shorts and blue Red Bull tank top. Then she noticed me.

"Brady." Hermione said

Then she ran over too me and hugged me. She threw her arms around my neck. I picked her up a little bit so she could get her legs around my waist.

-Quill's pov-

Let me tell you how I imprinted on one Isabella Marie Swan. See me and Bella grew up with each other alongside Jacob Black and Sam Uley on the Rez. First Sam ignored us when we were 15 and he was 19, but he started to talk to Bella again. Then two years later Jake started to ignore us and started to follow Sam, Paul Lahote, Jared Cameron and Embry Call. I always knew that Bella knew why Sam and Jake ditched us but I never asked her anything about it. But we became closer by then. We also lost each other's Vcards to one another. And then we became addicted to sex and had no one to do it with but each other. Then one Day I asked her to be my girlfriend and you know what she said. She said yes.

Then one day about a month after me and Bella started to date, we were walking along the beach Bella noticed I was getting warmer and the look in her eyes I knew she knew what was going on and a leech came up to us. I got so angry at the leech that I phased in front of Bella. Lucky she didn't get hurt or anything and I was lucky that Bella knew of the wolves because she is Sam's cousin. And when I phased back into a human (being buck ass nude) I looked into her eyes and imprinted on her. And that shocked the hell out of me.

I bored this huge shit eating grin. She asked me what's wrong and I said, 'I'm lucky. I don't have to explain myself to you because of Sam's slip up. But I have to tell you that I imprinted on you. Bella do you actually accept the imprint.' And after that we were together. And when we got home she told me, 'Quill I knew you were going to phase. Sam had asked me to be on Quill watch so he would know when to be ready. Quill I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you sooner, but it had to be done.' But I told her it was okay it was to keep people safe.


	2. Love don't live here

"You've got nerve to waltz right in 

And think what's mine is yours" 

-The Lady Antebellum song 'Love Don't Live Here'

-Hermione's Point Of View-

I was pacing back and forth in my kitchen/dining room.

Tomorrow is the day where the Weasley family gets here. Ugh. I have to be near Ronald the whole time that they are here. I can probably ask Daddy for more patrol time with someone when the devil spawn Ronald is here. Or I could hang onto Seth all the time I could get and then hang onto Brady when Seth has patrols. But I'm going with what Daddy suggested in my truck on the way back from the airport.

"Maybe when he comes you can get SJ, Austin, Brady and Seth to gang up on him so he'll back off." I thought back to the ride back here

Yeah, I'm going to do that. Ronald deserves all the beatings that my three brothers and boyfriend will give him. I smiled at the thought of Ronald getting beaten to a pulp by four 6 foot 5 inch 250 pound pure muscular guys.

"What are you grinning evilly about sis?" Brady asked worriedly as he came in

He asked like that because last time I grinned evilly like this was when I pranked him, Austin and SJ a couple years ago with Fred and George's pranking supplies that they had given me to test out on shapeshifters and the reaction to them. Even though Brady, SJ and Austin knew this, they was still weary of me pranking or even thinking of it.

"Ronald beaten to a pulp by You, Seth, Austin and SJ tomorrow. It would be a joy to see him getting beat to a pulp by 4 6 foot 5 250 pure muscular guys with no body fat. I can't wait to see it all." I said happily

I ended up giggling at the end of my little speech. What has this world come to when I giggle.

"Really. What did this Ronald do to you that was so wrong?" Brady asked worriedly

"He keeps on 'flirting' with me knowing that I have a boyfriend who is a whole lot stronger, taller, and better than him in every way. He says I have to marry him because we are soulmates. Which is total bullshit. I mean he's seen Seth at Hogwarts every weekend he was there. He even saw YOU Brady." I said

"I'm totally beating him up for even looking at you like that." Brady said

"Thank you buba." I said

I went to hug him tightly knowing Brady wouldn't break due to my strength.

"Plus you and Seth are a marked pair right?" Brady asked in a hushed tone as we pulled apart

He knew Daddy didn't know about me and Seth being like that yet. I don't what he would do if he found out and that makes me scared.

"Yes we are. And me and Seth are true soulmates. Unlike what Ronald stupidly thinks. I think it has something to do with his older brother Percy." I said

I wish Ronald would die. Then I heard a knock on the door. I went to open it to see Faith on the other side of it. I ushered her in and sat her at the table.

"Faith what are you doing here?" I asked

"I came for a visit. And I thought I would come earlier then everyone else. And maybe help plan Ronald's demise." Faith said

Brady soon leaves the house knowing that Faith and I are a bad combination together. He is probably going to warn the rest of the original ten about us planning.

"And I thought you liked your brother in law." I joked

I know Ronald isn't well liked even in his family. Fred and George told me themselves. That's why he doesn't have any friends. And that is why he is not on the house team at school.

"No I hate him with a burning passion. And you want to know something?" Faith asked

I nodded eagerly.

"Bill, Charlie and the twins hate him like I do." Faith said

"And let me guess Percy is on Ronald's side as always." I said

"Yep. Percy is an asshole with a stick up his ass like always." Faith said

"What about Ginny?" I ask

"I don't know. I think she is on the fence. She thinks you a good match for Ronald but knows that you are not in love with him and with someone else that she also thinks you're a good match for." Faith said

It's a good thing that I'm still iffy with Ginny.

"What about Molly and Arthur?" I ask

"They are both sick and tired of Ronald's behavior. They kept telling him each time I'm there to stop what he was doing." Faith said

I smirk evilly as I thought of a plan. I tell my cousin the plan and we start on plan to humiliate the asshole redheads demise. This will be a glorious achievement for all.

Thank you spirits above for this. I hope he burns in hell!

-Brady's point of view-

"Faith what are you doing here?" I asked

"I came for a visit. And I thought I would come earlier then everyone else. And maybe help plan Ronald's demise." Faith said

That's it I'm out of here. I stopped listening after what Faith said. I walked out of the Uley home right after the girls started to talk and right to the pack.

The rest of the original ten were hanging out in Sam and Jakes garage without any imprints or kids. Even if some of the pack kids are shifters now. Like all three of Sam's kids.

Everyone looked to me. And I guess they think I seen a ghost.

"Brady? Why do you look pail?" Leah asked with actual concern in her voice

The concern was rare for Leah. Usually someone else does the concern. Like Seth or Collin.

"Hermione and Faith are planning something." I said

Everything stopped. Every sound, every movement had just stopped entirely. We all knew that if we heard those words in any variation coming out of one of our mouths, there will be hell to pay. Especially for the one Hermione and Faith were planning against.

Sam and I locked eyes. We both knew who was going to pay this time around.

Ronald Weasley.

I nod to confirm what we both know. I then looked to Seth and nodded to him.

"Why are they planning?" Jake asked

"There is a kid at Hogwarts that has a sick fascination with Hermione. He believes that they are soulmates." Seth spoke up

"Even though Seth and Hermione are." Collin said

Collin had been to Hogwarts one time with Seth and I when Mia had been petrified by the giant thousand year old snake in her second year. When that brat came in that day, Collin saw the look in his eye.

It looked like back when pretty boy Cullen wanted Bella for himself before he got punished by the Volturi. I think that his punishment was for meddling in wolf affairs.

And by the time he had come back to Forks, Bella had been married to Quill for a number of years, was pregnant with their second child (this time in wedlock) and had been living here on the Rez since she transferred to our high school at the beginning of her senior year.

See weeks before the school year started, which was about a week before the previous school year ended, Bella had told her father Charlie that she had a stalker instead of telling him about the leaches obsession with her. But to us wolves that was a stalker. And Bella had said that she didn't feel safe studying at Forks high. That she wanted to go to La Push high. Where she could be close to the people who could comfort her when she was upset.

In reality Bella felt safer knowing she was on wolf territory. Instead of the vampire territory where Charlie lived and worked. And that she was near Sam. And for Billy to make sure that the La Push high school thing happen, Bella had to practically move into Sam's house seeing the high school needed a Rez address.

"What's the kids name?" Leah asked

I and everyone else in the room could tell that Leah was planning something herself. She, after all, is Hermione's godmother. And female shifters are really volatile in nature. We learned that the hard way when Leah became pregnant the first time.

But Paul is Hermione's godfather and the most protective of Hermione's family, so we have no idea if he is planning something or not.

"Ronald Weasley" Sam, Seth and I growl at the same time

Everyone heard the tone of our voices. They knew we had to do something.

Now we could tell if Paul is planning something. There was now the look of anger in Paul's eye that was usually reserved for hunting down leaches. But in Paul's eyes Ronald is probably the biggest leach of them all.

-Paul's point of view-

I was internally shaking. How dare someone do that to my goddaughter. Hermione was the only one, aside from Rachel, I was ever genuinely gentle with.

I still remember the day when Mia was born. I was holding her in my arms as I vowed to help protect her in my head. Sam somehow go whiff of it and asked if I wanted to be her godfather.

I always wanted a daughter, but Rachel had a medical condition that only could allow us our only child and son.

We talked about adopting a child, but we couldn't afford it. And we didn't want to take any of the money people were willing to give us.

So when I became the godfather of such a precious thing, I was ecstatic. I was over joyed at this notion.

The plan I was forming in my head kind looked like something Wiley Coyote tried to do to road runner in the loony tunes cartoons.

-Bill's Point Of View-

I was working at my desk when my boss, Gripphook came in. I didn't know why though.

"Mr. Weasley can you come into my office for a minute or two?" Gripphook asked

"Yes sir." I said

As I walked to his office from mine I couldn't help but wonder what he needed to talk to me about. Was he firing me? Was he transferring me? Was he giving me a raise? So many things that I want answered but can't till I get into the office. I walked into his office he gestured for me to sit down.

"Mr Weasley I called you in here to tell you I have to transfer you to the branch in Port Angelus, Washington in America." Gripphook said

"Really sir? When do I have to leave?" I ask

I need to know how much time I have so I can tell everyone but mostly Fluer and pack everything up.

"You have till the end of the week to get over there and check in." He said

"Well that's good. I was going to ask you if I could have some vacation time this gives me a good excuse for it." I said relieved at this

Griphook let me have the rest of the day off so I could tell me family the news.

I apperated to the burrow. I knew Fleur was there.

"Babe!" I yell as I walk from the family room

I found Fleur in the kitchen.

"Beel what's wrong?" Fleur asked

"I've been transferred to an American branch." I say

"You are? Which branch." Fleur asked

"The one in Port Angelus, Washington. Near where our little Hermione lives." I say

Without saying much my own wife kicks me out claiming that I needed to tell my parents and siblings and so she could start packing.

When I told everyone. There was a ruckus. It was like I was betraying them. Especially Ron. He thought us kids were on his side like Percy was on the whole Hermione thing.

Charlie and I thought he should give it up. Charlie had once told Ginny, the twins and I about the lore on shapeshifters. He said that a shapeshifter, especially the wolf ones, has a life mate like a werewolf does. That if someone tried to come between a shifter and it's mate, the shifter will attack. Hermione had heard us talking.

She had told us that she and her mate was shifters. The twins smiled at this. They and Ginny then told Charlie and I that Hermione would go after Ron when he tried to ask Hermione out or something in that nature.

I laughed so hard when I saw Ron the next day. He didn't know why. He just thought I was nuts.


End file.
